Eye of the Storm
by MCTVFan
Summary: When life gets crazy, sometimes you just need someone to be there with you in the middle of it. After Sharon receives some troubling news, Andy wants to be that person for her, but she isn't sure how to let him in.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone for all the support for my other stories! There have been so many very kind reviews, and I want you guys to know that I truly appreciate every single one! This story is more of an emotional journey for Sharon, but I did include some lighter, fluffier moments as well (because I seriously can't help myself). As usual, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

Andy Flynn was having a heck of a time. The team had just solved another tough case, but the thing that had him struggling at the moment was the showdown between two rather large paper bags full of ingredients for dinner and Sharon's door. He was trying to negotiate the bags while freeing up at least a small part of his hand so he could knock to let her know he had arrived (and hopefully, set the increasingly heavy bags down). He managed to maneuver both bags into one arm, but just as he was about to raise his other arm to knock, the weight inside the bags shifted and they both tumbled towards the carpeted floor of her building's hallway. He managed to partially save one of the bags, but in the end, most of the contents of both were spread out in the hallway.

This was the scene that Rusty happened upon when he opened the door to exit the condo. His eyes widened when he saw his mother's boyfriend on the floor frantically picking up groceries, and he tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to spill out, but failed. Andy gave him a look that could silence a suspect before it transformed into something more pathetic. Rusty took pity on him and bent over to help pick up the spilled contents of the bags.

"Rough night?" He asked with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it, Kid," he said warily. "I wanted to surprise your mother with her favorite meal, but the store was out of what I needed, so I had to settle on something else. Then, I went to pay and my credit card didn't work. Some fraud protection thing from the bank. And now this, so yeah, you could say that," he concluded with a sigh.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Sharon likes everything you make," Rusty assured him while placing the last of the spilled groceries into the bag. "And judging by her mood, you could have brought frozen pizza over here and she would have been happy," he added with a smile. They both stood up facing each other.

"Yeah? She still stressed about Taylor?" Andy inquired. Taylor had been breathing down their necks throughout the case and giving Sharon a hard time about her squad's overtime hours. By the time they had solved it and wrapped everything up, she was ready to strangle him.

"That and Emily called. She's thinking about accepting an offer from some ballet in London. It would keep her out of the country for at least a year," Rusty explained. Andy let out another sigh. It was going to be a rough night.

"Well, then, I better get in there. We don't want to add extreme hunger to the mix," he joked. Rusty nodded.

"I'm heading out with Gus. Um... Good luck," Rusty said as he started towards the elevator.

"Yeah, thanks, Kid. Have a good time," Andy called after him before pushing the door open and entering Sharon's apartment.

Once inside, he used the back of his foot to close the door behind him, and then quickly made his way to her kitchen. After unpacking the grocery bags, he found Sharon on her balcony. She was leaning on the railing with a glass of wine in her hand. She heard Andy step out onto the balcony, but did not turn in his direction. She focused on the setting sun and the city lights that were beginning to take its place. Andy quietly walked over and stood beside her looking out over the city with her.

"Emily is thinking about moving to London," she said quietly. She still wasn't looking in his direction.

"Yeah, Rusty gave me the heads up," he said studying her profile. "I know it sucks, but it does sound like a great opportunity". She finally turned to face him. She looked tired, even pensive, but not upset.

"Oh, it is an excellent opportunity. She would be crazy not to take it, which is exactly what I told her," Sharon explained.

"But...," Andy said expectantly.

"No buts," Sharon said confidently. She turned back to the view. The sun was almost completely swallowed by the ocean now.

"Then why do you seem so..." Andy wasn't sure what word to use to describe her mood. She turned toward him with a small smile and gave him a knowing look.

"Solemn?" She offered. He nodded. "I'm going to miss her, that's all. Plus, it's been a tough week," she said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, it has," he agreed. "And it's going to be tough with Emily out of the country, but we'll get through it," he assured her. Sharon focused on the word "we'll". It warmed her heart and filled her with hope. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it tight. Andy turned his hand around and laced his fingers through hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the view, the silence, and each other. Sharon knew it wasn't going to be an easy year, but she was thankful to have Andy by her side.

Once they made their way back inside, Andy made quick work of dinner while Sharon set the table and poured the drinks. They enjoyed simple small talk during dinner and were careful to avoid certain topics including Emily and Taylor. Neither wanted to ruin the improved mood that had come with easy conversation and shared dinner making duties. After their stomachs were full, they sat at the table simply enjoying each other's company.

"So, you saw Rusty before he left?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he was on his way out when I was on my way in. Actually, he was a huge help," Andy said gazing at her sweetly. She tilted her head and creased her brow in confusion. "I'm afraid the groceries made a slight detour to the floor before coming into your condo," he confessed.

"Ah, that explains the somewhat smushed tomatoes," she said with a laugh.

"Rusty was kind enough to help me," he explained. She smiled, but Andy could tell that there was still some sadness behind it. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen while you relax. And then, I'll make you some of that tea you love so much," he said getting up and grabbing the plates.

"Andy, you're not here to wait on me. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of cleaning the kitchen and making tea, for that matter," she said as she grabbed some stuff off the table and followed him to the kitchen.

"I know, but I want to and you could use a night off," he reassured her as he took the things out of her hands and set them on the counter. She looked at him and he thought that she was going to continue to protest at first, but then the fight seemed to leave her and she relented.

"Fine," she said defeated. Deep down, she knew Andy was right. She just didn't like being "handled" because she was in a particular mood. But, she also realized that this is what people do for people they love. She took a few steps towards Andy and let him pull her into his arms. She wrapped hers around him and allowed the feeling of being surrounded by the man she loved block out the rest of the world for a few moments. It was just Sharon and Andy and none of the stress of the past week. It felt perfect.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slowly pulled out of his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now, go," he said with mock authority. As she turned to leave, he playfully patted her behind. She turned and gave him a look, but there was no heat behind it. She walked over to the stools behind her counter and sat down. While Andy went through the motions of cleaning the kitchen and making tea, they talked, laughed, and flirted. And if they managed to once again shut out the rest of the world, neither seemed to mind.

Later, after the cleaning was done and their cups of tea were empty, Sharon and Andy sat wrapped up together on the couch watching an old comedy that they had both seen too many times to count. Andy could feel the tension coursing through Sharon's body. He lightly caressed her arm hoping to soothe some of it away.

"You know... I've been told that I give excellent massages," he offered tentatively. She seemed to tense up even further at the suggestion causing Andy to back off of his offer. "It was just a suggestion. We can just sit and watch TV together," he quickly clarified.

"It's a nice idea, Andy. I'm just tired," she said apologetically.

"Well, in that case, we could always move it to your bedroom," he said without thinking and immediately wished he could take it back. She looked a little shellshocked. "I'm kidding, Sharon. I know we're not at the 'bedroom stage' yet. It's fine," he clarified.

"Actually," she began and turned to face him. "I was thinking that that sounds like a really good idea," she concluded, and Andy hoped that he didn't look as surprised as he felt. She stood up and reached for his hand. It took him a minute to recover from the shock and realize that this was actually happening. He _almost_ pinched himself just to be sure. Once his mind caught up, he took her hand and they walked hand in hand towards her bedroom.

Andy waited outside her room while she changed into her pajamas and got herself situated on the bed. He was a little nervous that he might have oversold his massage skills, but he hoped she would enjoy it all the same. He had no expectations and was only doing this to help with all the stress and tension she was holding, but he couldn't help the butterflies that took up residence in his stomach. When he heard her call out that she was ready, he took a shaky breath and entered the bedroom. He was not prepared for the sight in front of him. Sharon Raydor was lying face down on her bed with her head cradled in her arms that were resting comfortably on her pillow. She had pulled the sheet and blanket back so that it was covering just her legs and behind. Her back and sides were completely bare, providing a tantalizing view of her breast. Andy's throat went dry. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Once he was able to move his legs, he took the necessary steps towards her bed and sat down beside her. He was nervous, but when he glanced at her face, he noticed that she was completely relaxed. With her glasses removed, he could see her eyes more clearly and he saw amusement in them. Great, he thought. She could tell that he was a nervous idiot. Real smooth, he thought. He turned his body so that it was leaning over her back and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. As he kneaded the knots and smoothed her taut muscles, he heard her moan softly and he instantly relaxed. She closed her eyes and gave into the wonderful sensations he was creating with his hands.

He continued to massage her muscles as his hands moved down her back. He applied just the right amount of pressure, and Sharon thought that she might just stay right here in this moment forever if she could. As his hands moved lower and lower, he was careful to stay away from the exposed, and very tempting, skin on her sides. It didn't stop his eyes from lingering in certain places, however. He continued to knead and smooth and allowed his fingers to caress every inch of her tired back. Sharon let out little sounds of contentment that spurred him on and caused his mind to wander a bit.

After he had massaged up and down her back several times, Sharon was completely relaxed. He could feel the difference in her muscles, hear the contentment in her voice, and see the pleasure on her face. He leaned over further and began lightly kissing her shoulders.

"Feel better?" He whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm... So much better," she managed to hum out between intakes of breath. He moved his lips across her back and started kissing and lightly sucking along her neck. He smiled when he saw the goosebumps rising in his path.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered keeping his mouth on her soft skin. He allowed his hands to gently run along her back. Sharon relished the feel of his hot breath on her sensitive, wet skin. She was seriously never leaving this moment.

"And you are, in deed, very talented," she rumbled a bit breathlessly. Andy continued to kiss the delicate skin along her neck. When he reached her jaw line, he planted kisses along it. Sharon felt like she was going to melt. She carefully turned herself around so that she was on her back, between his arms, and crashed her lips into his. Their lips moved in a coordinated dance, and it didn't take long before her tongue was begging entrance. He eagerly granted it, and they took turns exploring each other's mouths and tangling tongues. Sharon snaked her hands up his body until they met his shoulders. She ran her fingers over his face and then tangled them in his hair behind his neck. She pulled him even closer and they continued to get carried away in the kiss.

When the need for air pried them apart, Andy returned his lips to her neck and hesitantly moved his hands towards the exposed skin on her chest. His hands brushed the sides of her breasts and she moaned softly. That was all the encouragement he needed as his hands found purpose exploring the soft flesh of her round breasts. He continued to knead them as she moaned his name. Things were beginning to get carried away and since Andy wasn't sure how far she wanted them to go, he moved his lips back to her lips and kissed her slowly. He stilled his hands and allowed himself to calm down while focusing on the passionate feeling of his lips caressing hers.

When they had both regained their senses, he slowly kissed his way down to her breasts and nuzzled his head into them while draping his arm across her. It was the most intimate moment of their relationship thus far and he reveled in it. He loved the feel of her skin on his and the sound of her heartbeat strong in his ear. She allowed her fingers to draw lazy patterns in his hair as she laid there completely relaxed. With her eyes closed and a smile dancing on her lips, she was pretty sure that this was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

"How do you always manage to cheer me up when I need it the most?" She asked quietly. She could feel the grin spreading across his face.

"The same way you always manage to for me," he answered simply. She smiled.

"Hmmm... I am absolutely crazy about you. You know that right?" She whispered.

"I may have gotten that impression," he teased. She laughed softly and continued to caress his head. "Sharon," he said a bit more seriously, and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "I am so in love with you," he said with the most emotion in his voice that Sharon had heard from him. She smiled and they settled back into their previous positions. Andy placed a soft kiss to her skin and squeezed her a bit tighter.

After a while of just being together in the moment, he started to shift in an effort to get up.

"It's late. I should go," he said softly. Sharon opened her eyes and met his.

"Or you could just stay," she suggested. He looked a little confused. "Here with me," she clarified indicating the bed they were currently sharing.

"Is that what you want, Sharon?" He whispered. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. He didn't need any other prompting. He pushed himself up, removed his shirt and pants (leaving his t-shirt and boxers), and crawled under the covers with her. She giggled at his enthusiasm before leaning up and turning out the light. They instinctively gravitated toward the other's warmth and fell asleep tucked inside each other's arms. It didn't matter that neither was one hundred percent ready for bed or that Sharon was without a shirt. They had each other and neither was going to spoil the luxury of a night in the other's inviting arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon awoke to the rays of the morning sun. They illuminated the room and highlighted the arms currently wrapped around her. She enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by him. Andy started to stir behind her, and she giggled when she felt his lips dancing along her bare arm. The desire to kiss him (and a whole lot more) was too strong, so she quickly turned around in his arms and captured his lips with her own. They kissed languidly for several minutes before things took a heated turn. Sharon had no plans of stopping it and she hoped Andy wouldn't either. She was done taking things slowly and was so ready for the next step.

As their hands began to roam and their kisses grew more passionate, Sharon deftly removed Andy's t-shirt. She ran her hands along the newly exposed skin while his gravitated straight to her breasts. After a few minutes, she snaked her hands down to the front of his boxers and gently ran her hand along the part of him that needed her touch the most. They both moaned and deepened the kiss. She applied more pressure, and it became clear that there would be no stopping this time. Just then, there was a soft knock on Sharon's bedroom door. It instantly snapped her back to reality and she stilled her movement. Andy groaned softly and buried his head in her hair.

"Hey, Sharon. I'm sorry to wake you. Hopefully, I'm not interrupting anything. Oh god! Anyway, Lieutenant Provenza is here, like, in the living room," Rusty said quietly through the door. Sharon froze for a minute. Between being interrupted by her son in the middle of what they were about to do and hearing that her second in command was in her living room, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I'll be right there," she called back awkwardly. She looked at Andy and he just shrugged. She checked her phone: no missed calls. Why would the lieutenant be in her condo on a Saturday morning? And why wouldn't he have called first?

"I'm going to throw on some clothes. Wait here," she instructed as she quickly climbed out of bed. She threw on a bra, t-shirt, and a pair of yoga pants before running a brush through her hair and brushing her teeth. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. She left her room closing the door behind her and padded down the hallway. When she reached her living room, she saw the Lieutenant standing there looking very uneasy. She approached him cautiously.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," she greeted him.

"Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry to bother you so early on a Saturday. It's just... well... there's been an accident," he said carefully. She gave him that worried look he had seen before when his idiot partner went and got himself injured and swore him to secrecy.

"Who?" She asked simply, but Provenza could hear the slight panic in her voice.

"Jack," he replied. "He failed to negotiate a turn and ran right into another car head on early this morning," he explained.

"Is he..." She trailed off, and he could hear the emotion in her voice.

"No, but he's in the ICU. He's very critical, Sharon," Provenza explained.

"And the other driver?" She asked pointedly. Provenza averted his eyes and shook his head.

"He died at the scene," he said quietly. She brought her hand to her mouth and sighed. "There's something else you should know. Jack was drinking. We won't know how much until the blood tests come back at the hospital, but the officers on the scene smelled it all over him," he explained. She just nodded. Tears of anger glistened in her eyes and threatened to spill over, but she defiantly wouldn't allow them to do so.

"I appreciate you coming to tell me this, Lieutenant, but why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" She asked carefully.

"That's my fault, Captain. Traffic wasn't sure if they should call you, and I told them I would take care of it. We can blame Traffic for a lot of things, but this is not one of them. I thought you might want to hear it from someone you knew. And after the week you had, I figured an early morning call like this was the last thing you needed," he explained. She just stared at him processing everything he had told her.

"Ok. Well, I need to call my kids and get ready so I can get to the hospital. Wait, which hospital did you say?" She rambled and Provenza knew she was trying to hold it together. He could count on one hand the number of times that he had seen her lose even the slightest bit of control over her emotions, and the sight bothered him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. He's at Cedars," he clarified. Just then Andy came down the hall wearing the same clothes Provenza had seen him in yesterday. Any other time, and Provenza would have good-naturedly given his partner a hard time. Any other time, he would have focused on the fact that he was apparently at the spending the night phase of his relationship with their captain. But the situation being what it was, his partner's presence at his captain's condo barely registered on his radar.

"What's going on?" Andy asked concerned when he saw the worried expression on his partner's face and the unshed tears in his girlfriend's eyes. She turned to look at him.

"It's Jack. He's in the ICU after hitting and killing another driver because, no matter how many times he tries, he can't stop drinking," she said too calmly. Andy walked over and wrapped her in his arms. She pulled away. "I can't do this right now. Excuse me," she said walking towards the hallway. She turned back around and looked at Provenza.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said.

"Is there anything I can do, Sharon?" He asked sadly.

"No. No, I've got it under control. I just need to be there for my kids," she said before turning and heading the rest of the way down the hall and into her bedroom. Andy looked over at his partner.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Flynn. This is going to be rough. I'm not sure the old bastard is going to make it. You're going to have to be there for her no matter what," he explained pointing at him.

"Yeah, of course. There's no place else I'd think of being," he said honestly.

"Even when it gets ugly," Provenza started and he saw his partner nodding his head. "And it _will_ get ugly. Just... Hang in there," he said before turning towards the door. "And let me know if you or she needs anything," he said before letting himself out. Andy just stood there nodding. He would give anything to go back to last night when their biggest worries were Taylor and Emily's probable move to England.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your support for the first chapter! Here's the next one.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes of any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sharon sat silently in the quiet hospital waiting room. There was a small TV mounted on the wall in a far corner, but she was too distracted to make out what it was saying. A few other people occupied some chairs on the other side of the room, but otherwise, it was rather empty. She kept glancing at the door the doctor had exited through before giving her the latest update on her ex-husband.

Apparently, he had made it through the first surgery and they were waiting for him to stabilize before taking him in for another one. He was still in the ICU, and the doctor made it very clear that he was, by no means, out of the woods yet. He assured her that they would have a better idea after the second surgery. Sharon had been in a bit of a daze since the doctor delivered the news. She knew that she needed to call her children with an update. They were both frantically trying to arrange travel plans. She was just finding it difficult to do anything at the current moment.

Beside her sat a very supportive Andy. He had driven her to the hospital and endured her closed off emotional state. He knew she had put the walls up and all he could do was wait for them to eventually come tumbling down. He had tried to show her he was there for her no matter what, but she had rebuffed his physical gestures. So, he had decided that just being by her side was the best he could do for now.

"I should call Emily and Ricky. Let them know he made it through the first surgery," she said, voice void of emotion, standing up to walk out of the waiting room and into the corridor.

"Yeah, of course. Do you need anything?" Andy asked concerned. She shook her head before heading out through the door. Andy let out a sigh after she had disappeared. It was clear that Sharon was pushing him away, but he wasn't sure why. He decided that things would look a lot better with a fresh cup of coffee. He headed to the small coffee shop inside the hospital.

When he got back to the waiting room, he found Sharon sitting in her seat staring at her phone. He placed a steaming cup of her favorite flavored coffee in front of her and she lifted her head to meet his gaze. He could see the worry and sadness in her eyes and it sent a painful pang straight to his heart. She offered a small smile.

"Thank you, Andy. I didn't even realize I needed this," she conceded taking the cup and allowing her fingers to gently brush his. It wasn't much, but the small contact rejuvenated him and gave him hope that she would come around sooner rather than later.

Sharon felt lost in her own emotions. A large part of her ached for her children. Another, much smaller part, ached for the man she spent more than three decades married to, and then there was the part that hated herself for that. It was tearing her apart, and she found it difficult to accept Andy's help while she was aching over the man she used to think she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And then there was the very large part of her that was absolutely furious with that man. She ached for the family who lost someone they loved because of the carelessness of her ex-husband and his inability to put anything before himself. There were just too many emotions running through her, and she felt bad burdening Andy with them when they all revolved around another man. But, she knew shutting him out was only hurting him too.

"Emily was able to get a flight this evening. And Ricky is going to drive down as soon as he finishes some important acquisition meeting he can't get out of. He feels bad, but I told him not to worry about it," she said quietly. Andy was happy to hear that her kids would be joining her.

"Is this going to interfere with Emily's London offer?" He asked hoping to keep her mind off other topics. The irony wasn't lost on him.

"No, she doesn't have to give them an answer for a few days, and even if she takes it, they don't need her there for a couple of months," she explained. Just then the doctor walked through the doors and headed in their direction. He was dressed in scrubs and looked ready to step into surgery.

"Captain, your ex-husband is as stable as he's going to be under these circumstances, and I'm concerned about his chances if we wait much longer. So, we're heading into surgery now to make some more repairs. I'll let you know as soon as we're done," he explained quickly. She nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Lang," she said as he disappeared behind the door. Andy tentatively placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. She turned her hand around and threaded her fingers through his. A few silent minutes passed and then she rested her head on his shoulders. He smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. Before he knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

When the doctor returned a couple of hours later, Andy carefully woke Sharon so she could get the update. She sat up quickly and instantly drew her attention to the man standing in front of her.

"Captain, everything went well. He's in recovery now, but we should be moving him back to the ICU shortly. The next 24 hours are critical. If he pulls through them Ok, then I expect he'll make a full recovery. It won't be an easy one, but he'll get through it. Once he's awake, I'll have a nurse come get you and you're welcome to spend a little time with him," he explained. Sharon took a moment to process everything the doctor had just told her.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate everything you've done," she said genuinely. He nodded and disappeared through the door once again.

"Well, that's all good news," Andy said quietly. She nodded.

"Yes, it is," she stated simply. A new battle began to rage inside of her. She wasn't sure if she should go see Jack. On the one hand, she was all he had until their children arrived later that day. But on the other, they weren't together any more, and Sharon was angry and upset with him. And then there was Andy. How would he feel if she went to be at the side of the man she shared so much of her life with for better and for worse?

"You gonna go back and see him?" He asked quietly. And there it was: the million dollar question.

"I haven't decided yet," she said dismissively.

"What is there to decide, Sharon? He's the father of your children and the man you loved enough to marry. He may have been a lousy husband, but that doesn't cancel out everything that you felt for him or all of the dreams you had for a lifetime together with him. You need to do this for you. I get it," he said honestly. She turned to meet his gaze, and Andy saw the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Sharon felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Andy gets it. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close to him and they stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes. Sharon allowed the tears to flow that she had been holding back since the moment she heard the news. They were tears of sadness, anger, but also tears of love for the man in her arms and in her heart.

"Thank you for being here, Andy. I'm not sure I could do this by myself," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Of course you could. I'm just here to make sure you don't have to," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," she said, voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, too. And I'm here for you no matter what. You have my word," he assured her as he pulled out of the embrace to study her face. She offered a small smile before quickly wiping away the remaining tears. They kept their focus on each other for a few moments until a nurse appeared.

"Mrs. Raydor, your husband is awake and you're welcome to spend a few minutes with him," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, he's my ex-husband, but I would like to see him. Thank you," she said standing up. She started to follow the nurse, but turned towards Andy with an expectant look.

"You go ahead. I'm sure my presence would only make things worse for old Jack. Besides, I can call and update your kids, and Rusty should be here soon and I don't want him to arrive to an empty waiting room," he explained simply. She nodded her approval, and offered him an appreciative smile.

"I shouldn't be long," she said.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. With that, she disappeared behind the door, heart heavier after processing Andy's encouraging and supportive words.

The nurse led Sharon through the ICU and stopped outside Jack's room. There were two patrol officers stationed outside the room, and Sharon knew they were there to take her ex-husband into custody as soon as they were cleared to do so. She nodded at them when they greeted her with a simple "Captain".

"He's awake, but he's still recovering from the surgery. Plus, the doctor has him on non-narcotic pain meds because of his history, so he's probably not feeling too great. And then there's his cuts and bruises..." The nurse explained before Sharon cut her off.

"I get it," she said with a diplomatic smile. "I've seen worse," she clarified. The nurse nodded in understanding.

"Very well. I'll be back to get you in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything," she said before leaving the room to Sharon. Sharon walked away from the door and towards the bed housing the man she wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle or embrace. The room was dimly lit and quiet save for the constant beeping and whirling of the hospital machines attached to him. She approached the bed and gasped slightly at the sight of Jack. He was pale, beat-up, and frail.

Jack heard someone approaching and turned in the direction of the footsteps. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see his ex-wife standing next to his bed.

"Sharon, you came," he said surprised. Sharon noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Of course I came, Jack," she said evenly. "The kids are on their way as well. They should be here tonight or tomorrow," she explained.

"Yeah? I wasn't sure... You know... With everything," he said quietly. Sharon knew what he meant. Jack had made a lot of mistakes in his life, and he assumed that they had all caught up to him at once.

"You're their father. Whatever else has happened, they love you. And they're very worried about you," she said and she couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice. Jack must have picked up on it because he reached out and took her hand in his. Sharon gently removed it and took a small step back.

"I'm guessing you met my new best friends Crockett and Tubbs out there?" He asked referencing the popular 80s show _Miami Vice_. Sharon looked up at the ceiling trying not to roll her eyes at the fact that he was making light of a very serious situation.

"Well, this is a very serious incident, Jack," she said carefully. She wasn't sure how much he knew or remembered from the accident. "You were drinking," she added quietly.

"Don't worry, Sharon. They filled me in," he said solemnly. She nodded. "I don't even remember the damn thing," he added.

"Jack.." Sharon began, but she was interrupted by a strangled sob. She looked over and saw the tears streaming down her ex-husband's face. His body shook with repressed sobs and they began bubbling over the surface and filling the otherwise quiet room.

"Oh, God, Sharon! What have I done?" He cried out and reached for her hand. Sharon allowed him the physical connection while she averted her eyes and tried to keep them from filling with her own tears. "I killed someone! There's a family who's never gonna see their loved one again because of me. My God, my God, my God," he sobbed. Sharon wiped the tears from her eyes before they had a chance to run down her cheeks.

"Jack... You need to get a lawyer," she started, but he interrupted her once again.

"No, not this time, Sharon. It's time I took responsibility," he said emotionally.

"I'm not disagreeing, but you need a lawyer to ensure that you finally get the help you need in addition to jail time," she explained. "And I'm not talking about just AA. You need the inpatient type of treatment, Jack," she said seriously.

"I don't know how I got to this point, Sharon. I really don't. I've thrown away everything good in my life, and now, I've taken someone else's life, too," he cried. "I lost you. The one person I never wanted to lose, and I lost you," he sobbed. Sharon's eyes filled with tears once again.

"I'm right here, Jack," she said evenly. He squeezed her hand, and she slowly pulled away.

"Yeah, but we both know we'll never be to each other what we once were," he stated sadly. Sharon allowed his words to sink in. Suddenly, the nurse returned.

"Ok, visiting time is over. You need to rest, Mr. Raydor," she announced. Sharon turned towards Jack.

"She's right. Rest now and you can worry about the rest later. I'll be back tomorrow with Emily and Ricky," she said before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Sharon. And... um... I am so sorry," he said contritely, and Sharon couldn't miss the extreme sadness in his statement. Sharon nodded and walked out the door. Once she was safely away from his room and the prying eyes of the patrol officers outside it, she leaned against the wall and let out a painful sigh. Why was everything with Jack so hard? Why did he still manage to make her feel responsible for him in some way? And why was she still managing to feel sorry for him underneath all the anger? She wiped her eyes and headed back towards the waiting room. It was time to put some distance between herself and Jackson Raydor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your support for this story! Here's the next chapter.

Of course, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

Later that evening, Andy went to the airport to pick up Emily. Sharon had wanted to be there, but she was emotionally exhausted and Andy had convinced her to stay at home and get some rest. When they arrived at Sharon's condo, she and Rusty had dinner on the table. It was late, but no one had eaten yet, so they ignored the hour and sat down together.

"So, how is he _really_ ," Emily asked quietly while pushing pieces of dinner around her plate. She was hungry, but finding it hard to actually eat something. Sharon studied her daughter.

"He's... a mess," she said truthfully. "Physically, he's banged up and frail. But emotionally, he's, well, he's even worse," she concluded. Emily looked up at her mother. She was surprised to hear the emotion in her voice.

"I guess that's to be expected, right?" Emily offered. Silence fell over the room. Sharon looked over at Andy

"Your father is dealing with the fallout of his actions. He's going to run the gamut of emotions. I've seen it tons of times at AA. There's no normal with something like this because everybody's got to face it their own way," Andy tried to explain.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope Jack doesn't face it his usual way," Emily said bitterly. Andy looked at her.

"He might. I'm won't lie to you. I've seen plenty of people get even worse before they get better. Alcohol is the coping mechanism even when it's what's facilitating the need for one. It's a vicious cycle," Andy stated.

"And we all know how fond of cycles Dad is," Emily added. Silence fell over the group. "When does Ricky get in?" She asked changing the subject.

"He should be here pretty soon. Rusty, are you sure you're OK with the sleeping arrangements," Sharon said turning to her youngest son. Rusty was lending his room to Emily and he and Ricky would camp out in the living room.

"Yes, Sharon. It's been a while since someone stayed here and needed their own room," he joked. It brought a smile to all of their faces.

After dinner, Andy and Sharon cleaned the kitchen while Emily and Rusty caught up and watched a movie. Andy stole glances at Sharon to gauge her mood, but she was unreadable. Even though she seemed to be opening up to him more this afternoon, she had been distant and devoid of any real emotion ever since she came back from seeing Jack. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew it couldn't be good if her walls were firmly back in place. He finished drying the dishes while she wiped off the counters.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked quietly.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough caffeine for one day," he said with a smile. She didn't react, but instead, put away the last of the dishes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her abdomen. She relaxed into his embrace, and he lightly kissed the side of her head through her hair.

"I know you're going through a lot right now, and having Emily here makes it easier and harder," he said softly, allowing his body to slowly sway with her in his arms. She leaned back fully into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired of dealing with his messes," she sighed. "He has this way of dragging me in and making me feel sorry for him and that I'm somehow responsible for him. Whether it's a place to stay or even live, or a job, or talking to our children, or..." She trailed off knowing that the last part was self explanatory given the last twenty-four hours.

"They're his failings, Sharon. Not yours. You don't owe him anything," Andy said delicately. She turned around in his arms and studied his features. She saw compassion.

"I know, and yet..." She said before shaking her head. "I actually feel responsible for the other driver's death. Like part of it is somehow my fault because I was married to the man. What is wrong with me, Andy?" He pulled her closer.

"Nothing. You're a good person. You want him to get better and part of you feels like you could have done something more to help him. BUT, you also know that that's complete BS. You did everything you could. And, it was never up to you, anyway. Jack is the _only_ person responsible for his mistakes," Andy said before planting a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been so distant. Seeing Jack was more difficult than I'd realized and I wasn't sure how to share that with you," she said honestly.

"Yeah, I figured," he said reassuringly.

"There's just so much history, and most of it isn't the good kind. Being around Jack always brings it all back in the worst way," she said solemnly.

"Well, I'm here anytime you feel like you need to talk it through," he promised before leaning down and kissing her briefly, mindful of the two occupants of the other room. "It's late, and it's been a hell of a day. I should head home. Let you spend some time with your kids," he said with a smile. She nodded. They walked hand in hand to her door, and he said his goodnights to Emily and Rusty before kissing Sharon one last time and exiting the condo. Sharon joined her kids and it wasn't long before Ricky arrived. They spent what was left of the evening together as a family.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Sharon heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She got out of bed and quietly opened it to find Emily on the other side.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing. Wait... I didn't wake you, did I?" Emily asked, concern gracing her features.

"No. I can't sleep," Sharon assured her.

"Me neither. Want to 'not sleep' together?" Emily replied. Sharon motioned for her to come in and they both crawled into the bed and sat next to each other up against the head board like they used to when Emily was a little girl. They were both lost in their own thoughts when Emily broke the silence and brought them back to the present.

"How are you holding up, Mom?" She asked worried.

"I'm OK, Honey. I promise. You know how it is with your father," Sharon assured her.

"Yeah, I do, which is why I'm concerned about you. You tend to take on too much of his crap," she said as she turned to face her mother. Sharon let out a knowing hum and a small, sad smile crossed her lips.

"I've been working on that," she stated simply.

"At least you have someone by your side this time," Emily added with a knowing smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Sharon. She nodded.

"Yes, I do," she said casually.

"Speaking of which, you could have given me a heads up that your boyfriend was going to be the one picking me up," she said with a laugh. Sharon's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, Emily. I completely forgot. I'm sorry," Sharon said concerned.

"Mom, it's Ok. I'm just teasing you," she said quickly. "Soooo... He is your _boyfriend_ then, huh? Things must be going well if you're using that word," Emily said with a warm smile.

"Oh, I don't know. The term sounds so juvenile, don't you think?" Sharon asked.

"Don't get caught up in the semantics. All I mean is, things must be serious between you two," Emily pried. Sharon thought about it for a second and a smile lit up her face.

"Yes, they are. Andy is very important to me," she said despite herself.

"Has he spent the night yet?" Emily asked, but instantly received a look from her mother.

"Emily Raydor, that is none of your business," Sharon said trying to sound stern. Emily just laughed.

"I'll just ask Rusty then," she teased.

"Oh for heavens sakes," she said resigned to answering the question. "Yes, but not in the way that you're implying," she clarified.

"Is there any other way?" Emily pushed, giving her mom a hard time.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. It was late and we were both tired, so he stayed here instead of going home," Sharon stated causally.

"In your bed?" Emily asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to make him sleep on the couch," Sharon said like it was the most obvious thing. Emily laughed.

"And nothing happened, huh?" Emily pried.

"OK, I am done having this conversation with you," Sharon announced.

"I'll take that as confirmation that something did," Emily teased. Sharon just shook her head at her daughter. "But seriously, Mom, do you love him?"

"Yes, very much," Sharon said confidently. Emily didn't miss the content smile that lit her mother's face.

"He's worried about you," she said simply. Sharon nodded.

"I know," she agreed.

"He's a good man, and he's crazy about you," Emily said before lying down and making herself comfortable under the covers. Sharon did the same. They turned out the lights and attempted to get some sleep.

"I'm glad you're here," Sharon whispered.

"Me, too," Emily replied.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon drove Emily, Ricky, and Rusty to the hospital to check on Jack. She had made a promise to herself that now that her children were here, she was going to keep her distance from her ex-husband. Visitors were very limited in the ICU anyway, so she had an easy excuse to stay away. Rusty had no interest in seeing Jack either, so he was coming along to keep Sharon company and to lend support to his siblings.

When they arrived in the waiting room, Sharon headed to the nurses' station to let them know they were there to see Jack. The nurse at the desk pulled up his medical chart on the computer and a surprised expression crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Raydor is not available right now," she said without further explanation.

"What do you mean? Is he sleeping?" Sharon inquired.

"No. They didn't call you?" The nurse questioned.

"Who didn't call me? What is going on?" Sharon asked with a mix of concern and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Raydor had a setback this morning, and Dr. Lang made the decision to take him back to surgery. He's still in there now," the nurse explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sharon asked impatiently.

"Honestly... I don't know".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As always, thank you all so much for your continued support and kind words for this story! Here's the next chapter.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Four

Later that afternoon, Dr. Lang walked into the quiet waiting room still wearing his scrubs with his surgical mask pulled down around his neck. He easily found Sharon and made his way over to her. She noticed his solemn posture and felt a knot forming instantly in her stomach.

"Captain, we just finished the surgery," he began, but Sharon interrupted him.

"Is he Ok?" She asked hesitantly. Emily and Ricky were perched beside her, and the tension was palpable.

"He's in recovery. We almost lost him twice, but luckily, he's stubborn. He's hanging in there. We're hoping to get him moved back to his room in ICU shortly," he explained.

"Will he be Ok?" Emily asked.

"With this setback, the clock resets, so we'll see how he does for the next twenty-four hours. If he manages to get through that without any complications, I would say that he has a very good chance of making a full recovery. You should know, though, it's going to be a long, difficult road both physically and emotionally," Dr. Lang stated honestly. Emily nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sharon said, and the relief was evident in her voice.

"So what now?" Ricky asked looking at his mother.

"Now, we wait until he's ready for you and Emily to go back and spend some time with him," she answered simply.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emily and Ricky were cleared to go visit their father. Rusty ran out to the store to pick-up a few groceries since they had extra people at their house and a very empty pantry. Sharon remained at the hospital so that she could be there for her kids when they got back from seeing their father.

As she sat alone in the waiting room, she heard and felt the soft rumble of her stomach. It caught her off guard because she hadn't felt hungry since this whole ordeal began. Weighing her options inside the hospital, she decided that the vending machines were her best bet. She got up and rode the elevator down to the entrance they had walked through many hours ago. She remembered seeing vending machines near the doors and the junk food it contained was exactly what she was craving right now.

When she reached the first machine, she scanned it carefully. Then, she moved over to the next one and found exactly what she was looking for: very greasy sour cream and onion potato chips. They were her biggest vice especially when she was feeling overly emotional. When she saw them through the glass, her face lit up. She inserted the exact change and pressed the appropriate buttons. She watched as the bag of chips began moving towards her on its journey out of its protected row and down through the opening at the bottom on the machine. Just as the bag was about to release, the machine stopped and the bag was stuck. Sharon let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She complained to the machine. She briefly looked around and was relieved to see that the corridor was empty. She pushed the buttons again hoping it would do something - anything - but nothing happened. Sharon Raydor prided herself on her self control, her ability to stay calm in the craziest of situations, and her restraint when it came to physical violence. But this vending machine was about to test all of that. It had been a horrible thirty-six hours, and this machine was about to bear the brunt of her frustrations and pain.

"Come on!" She said raising her voice. She tried to bang on the glass, but it was to no avail. The more stuck the situation became, the more worked up Sharon became. She tried kicking it, pushing it, yelling at it, but absolutely nothing worked. Finally, she gave up. She turned her back to the machine, and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, back against it, and head in her hands.

Andy walked into the hospital, and the first thing he noticed was a woman sitting on the floor of the corridor with her head in her hands. As he got closer to the scene, he realized the woman was his girlfriend. He carefully approached her unsure of what he was stepping into.

"Sharon? You Ok?" He asked quietly. She lifted her head and looked at him, surprise ruling her features. Underneath it, though, she looked defeated. It took her a moment, but she finally nodded.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"The stupid potato chip bag is stuck," she answered with a mix of anger and frustration.

"That's it?" He replied surprised. She gave him an incredulous look.

" _That's it_? I've been fighting with this damn vending machine and it finally won," she said annoyed. Andy couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

"Here," he said offering her his hand. "Let me see what I can do," she looked up at him with a look that was clearly screaming _what is it you think you can do that I haven't tried_. He instantly recognized it and took pity on her. "I have a way with these damn things," he clarified with a smile. She relented and allowed him to help her up.

Andy stood in front of the vending machine surveying the situation. With his wider arm span, he placed his hands on either side of it and gave it a good shake. After repeating the motion a few times, the bag of chips fell from the machine's grip and he pulled it out of the narrow opening. He handed it to her, and she quickly grabbed it.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I'm surprised you eat those things," he said with a laugh.

"I don't," she said defensively.

"Could have fooled me," he said with his usual charm. She couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well, not usually anyway. Only when I'm feeling especially... challenged," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Like a guilty pleasure," he said as they started to walk towards the elevator. She shook her head while chomping down on a chip. She offered the bag to Andy, but he shook his head.

"I don't have guilty pleasures," she teased as they waited for the elevator car to arrive.

"You forget. I know you pretty well now," he teased back.

"Not as well as you think," she challenged. He smiled before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Oh yeah?" He began. "Then what do you call that thing I do with my tongue on your neck," he said smugly.

"That? That's just alright," she answered with a shrug, giving him a hard time. It worked because Andy instantly lost the smug look. Just then the elevator dinged

"Funny, you don't moan like it's just 'alright'," he retorted. She laughed as they stepped into the empty car.

"Relax. I'm only giving you a hard time. I think we both know you're a lot more than just 'alright' in that department," she assured him. "And I call that just _pleasure_. Nothing guilty about it," she quipped, and she saw the boost to his ego light up his face. She rolled her eyes. They were silent for a beat, but then Andy remembered the actual reason why they were here.

"How's Jack doing?" He asked, and he could feel the mood shift.

"Better. Alright, I guess. He made it through the surgery," she explained as the elevator landed on their floor. They stepped out and he reached for her hand. She accepted it, and they walked hand in hand to the waiting room.

* * *

That evening, Andy had plans for dinner at Nicole's. He offered to cancel assuring Sharon that Nicole would understand given the circumstances, but she insisted that they would be fine and that he should go. She knew how important these dinners with his daughter were to Andy, and she had her kids to occupy her, not that she needed twenty-four/seven companionship - a fact she reminded him of before he left for his daughter's house.

After dinner, Ricky and Rusty settled on the couch and challenged each other in some video game while Sharon and Emily sat out on the balcony enjoying their glasses of wine.

"Seeing Dad like that was just surreal," Emily said, keeping her focus straight ahead of her. Sharon nodded. "And it isn't even his physical injuries that are so jarring. I've never seen him so... broken," she said sadly.

"Your father has made a lot of mistakes, and I don't think that he usually allows himself to think about them. With something like this, well, he has no choice but to face it all," Sharon explained. "Any time he's started to examine his life, he's just fallen back into bad habits that allow him to avoid thinking about it too much," she added. Emily looked at her mother.

"But this is too huge not to face," she concluded.

"Exactly. That's why he's such a mess," Sharon agreed.

"It's going to take a long time and a lot of help, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, and as long as he's willing to accept both, then he'll get through it," Sharon said.

"But that's just it, Mom. He doesn't have anybody," Emily said concerned. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, and Sharon could tell she was about to say something that had been on her mind since she arrived. "I think I should turn down the London job and stay in LA until Dad is better," she started, but Sharon began shaking her head and interrupted.

"Absolutely not," she insisted.

"But, Mom-" Emily tried, but Sharon interrupted again.

"You cannot put your life on hold for him, Emily. Believe me, it doesn't work out like you think it will," Sharon explained.

"But who else is going to be there for him? He needs me," Emily argued. Sharon always admired her daughter's ability to see the good in people and to truly believe in them. But she also knew that Jackson Raydor preyed on that type of person.

"Take it from someone who has been down that road. Your father will only disappoint you, and then you will be left without the opportunity I know you very much want to take," she said seriously. "The best thing that you can do for him, and yourself, is to let him do this himself". Emily studied her mother's face. She could see years of disappointment and hurt buried under her strong façade.

"Mom... I'm so sorry," Emily said quietly. Sharon shook her head.

"No, I am very happy with the way my life turned out. I just don't want you to give up on your dreams. That's all," she assured her. Emily took her mom's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Sharon replied with tears forming in her eyes. "But, we'll Skype even if I have to get up in the middle of the night to make the time difference work," she assured her, and Emily knew that she would. It wasn't going to be easy, but they'd make the most of it.

"It's late. You should get some sleep, Mom. We all should," Emily said getting up and moving towards the door. Sharon followed her. When she caught up to her at the door, she pulled her into an embrace. "What are we going to do about Dad?" Emily asked quietly.

"We'll figure that out one day at a time. First, though, he has to make it through tonight and tomorrow morning," Sharon stated as they walked back into the condo. And Emily knew that she was right. Her father was nowhere near out of the woods yet. And who knew what tomorrow would bring.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting this story! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Five

The next day brought a very early Monday morning. Major Crimes was called out on a case in the middle of the night, and Sharon found herself playing catch-up after spending some time at the hospital before arriving at the office. Since she had to be at work, the kids (minus Rusty who headed to class) decided to stay behind and spend time with their father. Sharon was glad to have the case, even if it kept her from her children, since it also kept her from the hospital and dealing with the mess that was her ex-husband.

When she arrived at the office, Provenza gave her a knowing look and she nodded letting him know things were under control. The squad spent the morning chasing down leads while Sharon coordinated everything from the murder room. Around midday, she received a call from Emily letting her know that Jack was doing very well. In fact, Dr. Lang was surprised by his progress and attributed it to the presence of his patient's two kids. Jack had successfully made it out of those crucial twenty-four hours without any complications, and his prognosis was much better than the day before. As long as he continued to do well, they planned to move him out of ICU later that day.

When the team had wrapped for the day, Sharon headed back to the hospital to pick up Emily and Ricky. She checked in at the nurses' station, but was pleasantly surprised to learn that Jack had been moved to another floor and out of the ICU. Once she made her way to his new room, she heard laughter drifting out of the room and filling the hallway. She knocked on the open door, and watched as all three heads turned in her direction.

"Mom, you're back early," Ricky said glancing at the time on his phone. Even though it wasn't exactly early, it was sooner than they had expected her back.

"The case is stalled, so we're going to regroup in the morning," she explained simply as she walked further into the room. When she approached the bed, she couldn't help but notice how improved Jack looked. What a difference a couple days make, she thought.

"Jack, you're looking better," she said casually.

"Yeah, it's the damnedest thing. The more they cut me open, the better I feel," he said in an attempt at keeping the conversation light. He didn't want to revisit the emotional conversation they had the other day. "Doc says I may be able to get out of here by the end of the week," he said and a silence fell over the room. Everyone knew that "getting out of here" meant facing what he had done. Sharon looked over at her kids and saw the uneasiness on their faces.

"Yes, and then the rest of the healing will begin," she said hoping to ease some of their unspoken fears.

"And I can stick around and help, Dad," Ricky offered. Sharon hoped the shock she was feeling wasn't reflected on her face. She had expected the offer from Emily, but not Ricky.

"No, no, no. You kids have your own lives to get back to. Don't worry about poor old me. I'll get through this with the help of the fine folks of the LAPD," Jack cracked looking at Sharon. "I'm sure I'll get the special treatment seeing as how I know one of them personally," he added. Sharon pursed her lips in irritation.

"Jack, you know that I have no control over the court system or the law, for that matter," Sharon said trying not to let her rising anger spill over.

"Don't be so modest, Sharon. You know that DDA... Hobbs pretty well, not to mention your _close_ relationship with Judge Grove," he said with a forced laugh. Sharon narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Jack had always accused her of being _close_ with Judge Grove. He used her friendship with the man against her more than once during their marriage as a way of somehow justifying his actual infidelities.

"Judge Grove?" Emily questioned. Sharon shook her head.

"He's an old friend, and he helped Rusty out with his vlog," Sharon explained casually.

"Yeah, he and your mother go waaaay back," Jack interjected. Emily looked at her mom, confusion crossing her features. Ricky chose to check a few things on his phone. He was far too familiar with his father's theories on his mother and the good judge. Ricky wasn't sure what to believe, but he knew he did not want to get in the middle of it.

"Jack, as fascinating as this trip down memory lane has been, I think it's time for you to get some rest. Besides, the rest of us need to get home and eat dinner," Sharon said as she started to turn towards the door.

"Andy joining you? That why you're in such a hurry?" Jack tried, and he watched as his ex-wife turned back around to face him with a look he was all too familiar with. When Sharon met his gaze, she saw jealousy and maybe even a bit of hurt.

"Good night, Jack. I'll make sure the kids have a way of getting back here tomorrow," she said coldly before exiting the room. She nodded to the two officers stationed outside his room before walking to the elevator without looking back. Emily and Ricky quickly caught up, and all three disappeared into the elevator car.

* * *

Since it had gotten so late, they stopped and picked up pizza on the way home. Neither Emily nor Ricky dared to bring up anything that happened in their father's hospital room. Sharon was grateful for that because, in all honesty, she was fuming. How dare he expect that she would use her professional position to help him out after what he did, how dare he once again use her friendship with Judge Grove against her, and how dare he bring up her relationship with Andy. And then there was the fact that he seemed just like the old Jack. The one who never took responsibility and downplayed the seriousness of his problem and its consequences. Yes, she was fuming.

After enjoying dinner with her kids, in which they stuck to much lighter topics, Sharon decided a nice long bubble bath was exactly what she needed. Emily, Ricky and Rusty decided to go out to one of those coffee shops that turned into a live music venue at night, but planned to be home early because they were heading back to the hospital in the morning and Rusty had class.

Sharon soaked in her tub and enjoyed the simple silence. She loved having her kids here, all of them, but she also enjoyed a little bit of time to herself. As she laid under the bubbles with her head back and eyes closed, she heard the vibration of her phone on the ledge of the tub next to her. She dried off her hand on a nearby towel and reached over and picked it up. She smiled when she saw the text from Andy.

 _Been thinking about you. I hope everything is Ok_

She unlocked her phone and sent him a text back.

 _Better now_

She went to put her phone down when it buzzed again. She looked at the screen.

 _That doesn't sound too good_

She allowed a sad smile to cross her features, and then she texted back.

 _It's a long story_

She held her phone out of the water anticipating his response. She knew Andy would never let her leave it at that. In fact, she half expected a phone call. What she didn't expect, however, was his response.

 _Wanna talk about it? All you have to do is unlock your front door_

She sent him a quick _be right there_ back and quickly got out of the tub. She dried herself off as best she could, let her hair out of the clip that was keeping it dry, and threw on a matching camisole and shorts pajama set. Just as she was about to exit her bedroom, she saw her favorite comfy cardigan draped across the end of the bed and grabbed it. As she made her way to the front door, she pushed her arms through the sleeves and pulled the soft material around her body. When she opened her door, she found a very handsome Andy Flynn sporting his trademark grin and a beautiful bouquet of blue hydrangeas.

"Hey," she said softly with a huge grin on her face.

"Thought you could use some cheering up," he said handing her the flowers. She eagerly accepted them and moved away from the door to allow him to enter. Once they were both in the condo, she closed the door.

"You remembered," she sighed happily. One time after a very nice lunch date, Andy took her to a little off-the-beaten-path park that was teeming with hydrangeas. She had made a comment about how beautiful they are, and how they always manage to put her in a good mood. She had even mentioned that the blue ones were the most stunning.

"Well, you were really excited about seeing them that day. You had the most beautiful smile and I made a mental note to make sure I got to see it again," he said studying her. She smiled and looked down at the flowers. The heat of his gaze was too intense.

"Well, they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Andy," she said lovingly. He gave her another smile. "I should go put them in water," she added making her way to the kitchen.

Once she had taken care of the flowers and made them the centerpiece of her dining room table, she and Andy made easy work of brewing tea together. Once they each had a steaming cup, they stood facing each other in her kitchen. Neither felt like sitting, so they leaned against her counter across from each other.

"So, Jack's doing better?" Andy asked around sips of his beverage. She scoffed.

"Oh, he's better alright," she said bitterly.

"That bad, huh?" He asked knowingly.

"Hmmm... That depends on your definition of bad," she said sarcastically. She took a sip of her tea deciding what she wanted to share. "First, he not so subtilely hinted that he wants me to use my professional connections to help him. Then, he brought up some old stuff between us as a way of, I don't know, guilting me into agreeing to do it?" She paused to take another sip of her tea. "And worst of all, he made light of the situation like he always does. He can never accept responsibility for his callous actions. It infuriates me," she said angrily.

Andy stared at her a moment. He could see everything she was feeling play out across her face. For the first time since this horrible ordeal began, she was completely open to him. She had finally let down her walls, and she was allowing him to truly be there for her. To help her carry her burdens. To completely share her life with him: the good and the bad. He put his tea cup down on the counter and crossed the distance between them. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Sharon," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm so glad you're here," she replied. And she was. Despite her doubts and the way she had pushed him away repeatedly, Andy was still here. The thought swept through her and filled her with warmth. The weight of it threatened to consume her, and she welcomed it and him with open arms. For once on her life, she had someone she could really count on: an honest-to-goodness partner.

She slowly threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him closer. He nuzzled her hair away from her neck and began planting sweet kisses on the newly exposed skin. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin, and when he started doing that tongue thing she loved, well, all coherent thought left her mind. She moved her hands down his chest and ran them over his muscles seductively. He started to kiss her neck more fervently and blazed a path to her lips. When their lips met, neither wasted any time. The kiss easily turned passionate and they both moaned when their tongues met.

Andy found her hips and pulled her even closer. Sharon allowed her hands to desperately claim as much of his body as she could, and he eagerly followed suit. Their kissing took on an urgency, and both of them let out soft moans as their bodies quickly heated. Sharon wanted to get lost in him and this moment. She wanted to consume and be consumed. Andy moved his hands to her backside and deftly lifted her up and placed her on the counter top, never breaking the kiss. She parted her legs, and he moved into the open space. She could feel his want for her against her inner thigh and it spurred her on.

Andy snaked his hands up her body, spending extra time on her breasts, before gently pushing her cardigan off of her shoulders. He moved it down her arms, and allowed his fingertips to run along the newly exposed skin teasingly. Before she realized what she was doing, she tugged his shirt out of his pants and moved her hands underneath it. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and pulled him flush against her. Andy moved his hands under her camisole and caressed the skin on her abdomen while Sharon started unbuttoning his shirt. They continued to kiss passionately while they each intermittently let out soft moans.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be making out like teenagers on the kitchen counter," Emily said sarcastically.

Sharon froze and Andy quickly removed his hand from underneath Sharon's pajama shirt. He tugged her sweater back up and helped her off the counter. Considering how heated they had allowed things to get, he expertly maneuvered her in front of him before he turned to face her daughter. Things were awkward enough without her having to see just how worked up they had gotten.

"Emily, my God, you scared me," Sharon said, shock still evident in her voice. Emily laughed.

"Obviously. You're just lucky the boys aren't with me. I think Rusty would have been scarred for life," she joked. Sharon was in such a state that she failed to even realize that both of her sons were missing.

"Where are they?" She finally asked.

"They wanted burgers, so they dropped me off. They'll be here soon, though, so you're gonna want to right yourselves before they get here," she said with a smile before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I should be heading out anyway," Andy stated a little out of breath.

"Don't leave on account of me. I'm headed to bed anyway. I brought headphones. The good ones, too, that cancel out _all_ noise," she said suggestively.

"Emily!" Sharon scolded. Emily just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Suit yourselves. Good to see you again, Andy," she called out as she passed down the hall.

"Yeah, you too," he called back before letting out a sigh. Sharon turned around in his arms to face him. She still looked mortified. Andy let out a laugh. "Well, that was fun," he joked. Sharon playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Don't even joke about it," she said. "I can't believe I just got caught making out by my daughter," she said shaking her head.

"At least we were both clothed," he offered. "A few minutes later, and it could have been much worse," he grinned.

"Oh, God!" She realized horrified. She pushed out of his arms and started walking with him towards her door. "I can't even think about that," she admitted. When they reached her door, they stopped to look at each other and say goodnight. He kissed her sweetly.

"Maybe one of these days, we'll get to finish what we keep starting, but without the interruptions," he said with a smile.

"Hmmm... Now that would be perfect," she cooed before reaching up for one last kiss.

"First, though, we get through this Jack mess," he said more seriously. She nodded.

"Won't that be nice," she said wistfully.

"One day at a time," he said, repeating her mantra. She smiled and he turned and exited her condo. One day at a time, she repeated to herself. Hopefully, Jackson Raydor and his mess would soon be the city of LA's problem, but for now, she had a few more hurdles to jump through.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! Unfortunately, this is the final chapter in this little saga. I set out to take Sharon on an emotional journey, and this final chapter brings her to where I was hoping to leave her. I really appreciate everyone who came along on this journey with me! I've enjoyed all of your feedback along the way. I have a one-shot in the revision stage now and a multi-chapter story that I'm currently still writing, so stay tuned for more!

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James and Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Six

By the end of the week, Jack had improved immensely. So it was on Saturday morning, exactly one week after he had been admitted, Jackson Raydor left the hospital and entered a rehabilitation center. Sharon was only disappointed that it wasn't the alcohol rehab that he needed, but Andy reminded her that it was one crisis at a time. So far, they had all survived the first one. Jack made it through a terrible, tragic accident, multiple surgeries, and a difficult stay in the hospital. He now had to complete physical therapy, court, rehab for his alcoholism, and jail time. And Sharon knew that at some point, he would have to face what his alcoholism cost a family who was forever changed.

With their father doing better and starting his physical therapy regiment, Emily and Ricky decided that it was time for them to get back to their lives. After much agonizing, Emily accepted the job in London and the decision had them all feeling a little bittersweet. Ricky left after lunch on Saturday, but not before making his mother promise to call him if Jack needed more than she could handle. He wanted to help his father, but even more, he wanted to be there for his mother. To make sure that she didn't end up dealing with his father's mess all on her own as she was prone to doing. He knew that Andy would be by her side, and he was thankful for that, but he didn't think it fair for him to have to deal with Jack either.

Later that afternoon, Sharon and Andy drove Emily to the airport. As they approached the winding lines of the security check point, they moved over to the side to say their goodbyes. Emily hugged Andy tightly and turned to whisper in his ear.

"I know I'm leaving her in good hands. Take care of her," she said emotionally. She was sure to say it discreetly enough that her mother didn't hear it since she knew she wouldn't be happy.

"Always," he answered simply. "You take care of yourself," he added. She nodded and pulled out of the embrace. Next she turned to her mother and her eyes instantly welled with tears. Sharon's eyes were holding her own tears as she embraced her daughter and held her tight.

"I love you so much, Em. And I'm so proud of you," she said thickly.

"I love you, too. And please, don't let Dad hijack your life. You've got a good thing going here, and I wouldn't want him to ruin it on you," she pleaded before pulling out of the hug and studying her mother's face. Sharon lovingly rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to handle your father," Sharon replied.

"That's what I'm worried about," Emily said with a smile.

"I promise I'm staying out of his mess," Sharon assured her.

"Don't worry. LAPD policy doesn't allow her to get too involved anyway," Andy joked. Emily smiled. Sharon rolled her eyes. They exchanged one last hug and promised to keep in touch, especially once there was an ocean between them. And with that, she was gone.

Andy put his arm around Sharon and squeezed her tight, pulling her closer to him. They walked back to the car together silently because neither felt that the moment needed any words to weigh it down further. Andy knew that Sharon missed her daughter already and was worried about her upcoming move to London, but he also knew that she was very proud of and excited for her. Sharon was strong, and Andy was sure that she would be completely composed by the time they pulled out of the parking lot, if not sooner.

* * *

Sharon walked down the long hallway of the courthouse. Her designer heels echoed through the empty, cavernous space. She rounded a corner and stopped when she saw Andy standing outside a closed door. He offered her an apprehensive smile. She approached him and squeezed his hand in hers before letting it go.

"You didn't have to come, you know," she commented, even though she knew it was pointless.

"No other place I'd be right now," he assured her with a smile. She returned it before they opened the doors and entered the courtroom. It had been a little over two weeks since Jack had started his physical therapy under police custody and he had been improving steadily. In the interim, he had met with the LAPD and the DDA to negotiate a plea deal on the advice of his lawyer. In the end, both parties had settled on a misdemeanor charge of Vehicular Homicide with time served in a county rehab facility and six months in jail.

True to her word, Sharon stayed completely out of it. She only heard about the plea hearing because Andrea thought she might want to know. At first, she had no plans on attending, but after talking about it with Andy, she decided that it was an important step in her own healing process. It would be the first time that she saw the victim's family, and the first time she had seen Jack since he left the hospital.

As they entered the court room, the hearing was already in progress. Sharon and Andy sat down in some open seats in the back of the room as to not cause a disruption. Sharon scanned the room, and settled her gaze on the back of her ex-husband's head. She studied his posture, reactions to the judge's words, and the emotion on his face when he turned to speak with his lawyer. It might have been an act, but Sharon thought that he looked remorseful. He looked like a man coming to terms with the dire consequences of his actions.

The judge (thankfully, not Judge Grove) read the plea agreement out loud, and Sharon allowed her eyes to wander to the small crowd in attendance. She scanned it briefly before finding who she was looking for: the victim's family. She saw a woman and two small children sitting near the front surrounded by a support group of extended family. The woman repeatedly dabbed her eyes with a well worn tissue while the two small children hung their heads and focused on their perfectly placed hands in their laps. They were old enough to understand that their father wasn't ever coming home, but not old enough to understand why.

Sharon watched them intently and realized that she had no idea why either. Her heart broke for that family, especially the children, but she realized that for the first time, it didn't break because she felt somehow mildly responsible for her ex-husband's failings. It broke the same way it did when she had to face the families of the victims in her line of work. She felt a little bit more of the weight of her marriage lift off of her shoulders, and it felt liberating.

Jack's "Yes, your honor" brought her back to the present and pulled her focus to the proceedings. She watched as he answered the judge's questions and agreed to everything he had already agreed to with the DDA and the LAPD. When it was over, he was led away from the courtroom by a sheriff's deputy, but he caught her eye before he left the room. His gaze shifted to Andy and then back to her. Sharon saw the remorse and sadness in his eyes, and she hoped it was genuine for his sake. He nodded slightly at her and then turned to leave the room. Sharon sighed.

Once she and Andy had left the courtroom, he lightly tugged on her arm and brought her down an empty hallway that led to the restrooms. He pulled her aside and turned to face her.

"You OK?" He asked gently. She smiled.

"Better than I've been in a long time," she said with a nod. Andy's features held his confusion, so she took both of his hands in hers and looked up at him. "Today was the first time that I didn't feel responsible for Jackson Raydor. All of his failings are his own, and only he can fix them," she added simply.

"And they have absolutely nothing to do with you," he added. She smiled at him brightly.

"But me coming to realize that, has everything to do with _you_. Thank you," she said quietly before leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. He held her tightly and allowed his arms to gently rub her back. After a few moments of just being in each other's arms, Sharon pulled out of the embrace.

"We should get back to work," she said with a tinge of disappointment. He nodded, and they walked out of the courthouse together.

* * *

By the end of the week, the squad had wrapped up another case and were fortunate enough to not be on call. Sharon was going to take full advantage of the free weekend and do absolutely nothing except invite Andy over for dinner to thank him for all of his support. She was self aware enough to know that she could be difficult in the best of circumstances, so she was under no illusion that being in a relationship with her these last few weeks had been a walk in the park. And yet, Andy had been nothing but understanding and supportive.

It was so totally opposite of every experience she had had in her very long relationship with Jack that it had caught her off guard. She hadn't realized what it felt like to lean on another person, to allow them to carry some of your burden, and to have them love you just as much once the dust settled as they did before. The feeling filled her up and made her feel whole when she hadn't even realized that part of her was still broken. It simultaneously gave her life and stole her breath. It was a heady feeling, and it made her that much more aware of how mature and functional her relationship was with Andy. And of course, it made her that much more aware of the depth of her love for the man that held her heart.

Sharon had the perfect recipe in mind, and she set out that afternoon to get all the necessary ingredients. Once she got back home, she assembled the dish and put it in the oven. While it was baking, she took a quick shower and got herself ready for the evening. She made her way to her living room and found the perfect playlist with Rusty's help. He was headed to the beach for an over night trip with some friends from school, so Sharon and Andy would finally have a night to themselves.

Just as she finished getting the table set, she heard a knock on her door. Sharon ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her dress. It was tight, shorter than she normally wore to work, and black. When she opened the door, Andy was speechless. In addition to the dress, she was in strappy black heels that accentuated her amazing legs and her hair fell in perfect waves over her shoulders. She was gorgeous. The first thing that Sharon noticed was the beautiful bouquet of lavender roses (another one of her favorites, but of course, he knew that).

"Sharon, you look incredible," he said when he finally found his voice.

"So do you," she said before pulling him into the condo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss. When they parted, he handed her the flowers and she made her way to the kitchen to put them in water. As Andy stepped further into the condo, he noticed the delicious scent wafting through the air, the sporadically placed lit candles, and the warm music filling the space. It brought a smile to his face, and made him realize that Sharon's plan to stay in tonight had definitely been a good one.

Once dinner was ready, they sat down together at her table and enjoyed the food and the company. She had made a vegetarian baked ziti, caesar salad, and garlic bread. And all of it was absolutely delicious.

"This is amazing, Sharon. You didn't have to do all of this," he said indicating all of the work she had done.

"Nonsense," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I wanted to thank you properly for everything that you did for me and to let you know how much I appreciate it," she said with a flirty smile.

"Just seeing you happy is all the thanks I need," he replied genuinely. She held his gaze and smiled.

They worked together to clean the kitchen. It took a little longer than it needed to because they kept getting distracted by lingering glances, flirty dialogue, and stolen kisses. When the final dish was dried and put away, Andy took Sharon's hand. He led her out of her kitchen and straight to the open area of her living room when he heard The Rolling Stones' "Beast of Burden" playing over the stereo. He pulled her towards him and took her other hand. They danced around her living room, laughter filling the air, until a slower 80s ballad took over. He pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair.

They swayed together gently with their hands entwined and close to their hearts. His other hand found purchase on her lower back while hers softly caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. There was electricity running through her body and a lump in her throat. This moment, like so many others between them, was special and she wanted to remember everything about it.

He expertly moved her around the room and their bodies swayed together to the rhythm of the love song. Sharon always enjoyed dancing with Andy, but this dance was more intimate, more emotional. When the song drew to a close, she turned her head and let the words in her mind roll across her lips.

"I want you," she whispered. She felt Andy tense up, and it broke her out of her reverie. She feared that she had been too forward, so she attempted to soften it a bit. "To spend the night. I'd like to spend the night with you," she added before bringing her head out to face him. He looked a little shellshocked, and Sharon wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I would love to," he answered finally, and Sharon couldn't resist the goofy grin that lit up his face. She leaned up and captured his lips. Andy quickly deepened it, and soon their tongues were dancing to a languid beat, not unlike the one they had just danced to across her living room. She tugged lightly on his hands and began leading him down her hallway, pausing only long enough to blow out the remaining candles. When they reached her door, she pulled him into her room with a passionate kiss. Andy broke it and gently took her face into his hands. He watched her features for any sign of doubt, but found none.

"God, I want you," he said passionately before capturing her lips once again. They slowly undressed each other and took their time exploring all of the newly exposed skin. They allowed their fingertips to ghost over bare skin and tease sensitive spots. Neither was in a rush, so they took their time allowing their lips and tongues to graze each other's tingling flesh. Andy enjoyed watching the goose bumps that rose and listening to the soft moans that echoed through the room. Sharon cherished the way he whispered sweet declarations of love and all of the other things that she meant to him.

When they were both ready to take that final intimate step, their lips crashed together as their bodies finally became one for the first time. After pausing to enjoy the feeling of being together like this, they slowly began to move in sync in a rhythm that was all their own. They worked together to bring each other closer and closer to release. Andy kissed every inch of available skin as he moved above her, and Sharon rocked with him, matching his movements. As they both drew closer to the precipice, their rhythm grew unsteady and their moans grew louder. After they went over the edge together, they maintained their physical connection while they laid tangled kissing and caressing until they both fell asleep. And when she started to stir the next morning with a bright smile on her face, Sharon couldn't help thinking about how Andy wasn't a shelter from the storm, but rather, the eye of it. He kept her steady and calm in the center while the storm raged around them. It was a comforting feeling, and something that she'd never had before. Life was a storm, but it wasn't so bad when you had someone in the eye of it with you.

THE END


End file.
